


the aftermath

by amixxhan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grieving, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), as of now all hurt no comfort i guess, i cant give anything away bc thanos demands your silence and everything, uh yeah thats about it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixxhan/pseuds/amixxhan
Summary: in which the avengers grieve for what they've lost, and what they'll lose.





	1. tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penandpathways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penandpathways/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at this point of time, tony thinks, he could only scream.
> 
> _in which titan is desolate and empty, and hope is lost._

at this point of time, tony thinks, he could only scream.

parker—oh _god_ , he was just a _child_ who had no business in this intergalactic war. peter had so many things ahead of him, he ~~was~~ is sixteen and he wasn’t supposed to be _on_ titan with them. he’s— he’s disintegrated in front of him and his ashes was still on his hands, on his suit—his voice cracks and sputters and dies out and nebula, thank god he’s not alone in this dump, nebula rests a hand on his shoulder and says nothing. she’d lost a sister to thanos too, and quill and mantis and drax—he wonders if the avengers, even captain star spangled asshole at this point, are still alive.

peter ~~was~~ is afraid, and tony couldn’t save him. god, what would he tell peter’s aunt _may_ , what would he tell _pepper_ , was pepper even still alive or did she crumble into dust like peter and everyone else in this stupid goddamned wasteland of a planet? god, he didn’t even get to say goodbye to her, did she worry, does she _still_ worry? it feels like eons since the talks about pregnancy and baby names and the wedding and there’s a lot of thoughts in his head that lead to more and more confusion and he just wants to shut it out and _focus on killing that goddamned asshole of a raisin._

the dull pain of the stab wound seemed to fade away while the suit worked on it, replaced by a staggering heartburn like anguish that clawed its way from his chest to his head and it burned like hot fires and it. won’t. **_stop_**.

thanos has all the stones, his comrades and _peter_ crumbling into ash was proof of it. half of the universe would’ve died at his mercy, and he wants to puke at the thought—why spare _him_? peter should’ve been spared from death, he was sixteen and young and still had much to learn and love.

vision, oh god—is wanda alright? is wanda dust now? the mere _fact_ that thanos has all the infinity stones means that vision is either dead or severely depowered—his systems rely on the mind stone—has is really been two years since ultron? if tony wasn’t wearing the suit he thinks his nails would’ve dug into skin and muscle and it would bleed and pepper would chastise him _again_  but she’s not here and peter’s not here and everyone around him has crumbled to particles and died on him.

why strange gave the time stone to thanos, he still has no idea. but he knows there’s a purpose and he needs to get to that one possibility out of fourteen million that they’ll win and thanos would lose and the universe would be safe from that megalomaniac.

first, get to earth. second, beat thanos’ wrinkly purple butt for his fallen comrades.

he turns to nebula. “hey, i think i have a plan.”

there’s a ghost of a smile on nebula’s cybernetic face, that’s when tony decides—maybe they do have a chance.

 

 


	2. thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki couldn’t be dead.
> 
> _in which thor tries to grieve_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still pissed that valkryie isnt in the movie aight >:(

loki couldn’t be dead.

it hasn’t sunk in yet. even as wakanda slowly and steadily tries to hoist itself up after the onslaught of thanos’ forces and the death of their king t’challa, the many deaths seem too intangible and disconnected with reality to _be_ real.

thor _knows_ what he saw in that ship, his brother blue and purple and his eyes and veins bulging out of his pale skin—choked to death by a madman that killed his people. loki had called himself _odinson_ after centuries of denying being one—thor could only mourn the man his brother has become after sakaar and hela and everything else before and in between.

thor could only hope that valkyrie escaped with survivors, but she might be dead and floating in space or nothing but dust now. half of the universe is dead, he knows that much, the odds are against her survival—another person with a _life_ and _emotions_ and _memories_ wiped out by thanos. a snap of thanos’ grubby fingers in that gauntlet could wipe out civilizations and histories and cultures and it isn’t _fair_. it never was and it never will.

his people, oh god—how will his father react, his mother? are his people in valhalla with his friends and ancestors? he has failed the asgardians, he has failed heimdall and he has failed valkyrie and he failed _loki_ , he has failed the throne and he has failed his friends. hell, he failed the rabbit and the little tree, he could’ve ended the war _right there_ with stormbreaker but he missed the vital spot and thanos ended so many lives with a snap of his fingers. eitri would be disappointed. eitri might be dead too, now that he thinks about it.

he has lost his home and his people, his comrades, his friends—what else is his purpose in the universe if asgard is nowhere to be found? the universe has lost today, that much is clear. the destruction that surrounds him is a painful reminder of that, it smells like smoke and dust and defeat, and it burns.

everyone mourns. everyone has lost someone to thanos, a parent, a child, a sibling—perhaps even a lover or a friend. wakanda grieves its king and the dowager queen, the princess is spared but she excuses herself and starts picking up the pieces of this broken kingdom. thor doesn’t have the chance to speak to her yet, but he _knows_ the weight of the throne and she— shuri (he believes her name is) was barely even seventeen, she shouldn’t handle it alone.

he thinks back to escaping the dying asgard, merely a few days ago. they were _so_ happy and everything was good and it felt like a new beginning. the course was set to earth, valkyrie started to smile again, and his brother and banner was on his side in the first time in a long, long while.

thor knows one thing. he ~~was~~ _is still_ an avenger. he’ll avenge even if it kills him.

**Author's Note:**

> infinity war fucked me up thanks for that marvel.


End file.
